The Virus edited
by BaDRomanceGaGaKingsOfLeon
Summary: Sam's nightmare brings Dean and him to Forks.They discover a virus going around.Will Dean,Bella and Sam figure out the cause.What happens when Dean falls in love with what he hunts. Vampire Bella.No Edward based on Croatoan episode Supernatural/Twilight


**I don't own anything**

**The Virus**

**Chapter 1**

Sam's Point Of View

_" No no no no, it's not in me. Ask her ask the doctor." The guy pleaded helplessly. His eyes were raging with sincerity. He was young no older than twenty and had a thin scar right below his hairline. Dean stared back at him emotionless with his pistol already loaded. He turned towards the doctor and looked at her. Her eyes flashed towards Dean and the guy tied to the chair._

_" I... I can't tell." she stuttered helplessly. Dean stared back and the man blankly and raised his pistol to the guys head. _

_"It's not in me please don't." His pleads resounded off the wall. His strangled sobs pierced my ears._

_"I've got no choice." And then he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on the Forks poster hanging above him._

I shot up and sucked in my breath sharply.

"Sam..." Dean said firmly.

Bella's Point Of View

As I stepped out of my car an eerie feeling crept over me. I looked around but all I could see was a sinister dark gray dense fog engulfing me, well I guess dense to human eyes but still _my_ eyesight was only slightly affected by it. I shrugged it off quickly, shut my car door and walked into the grocery store. When I got in I got a cart and just started picking things at random, I mean were not really gonna eat any of this stuff. It's just to keep up the human appearance. When the cart was full I went to the register and set all my food there. After the cashier was finished putting all the groceries in the cart I got the money out and when I saw her expression I stopped. The cashier she... her expression was unearthly.

"Miss are you okay?" she said oddly. She sounded wrong in so many ways, it was like she sounded rehearsed and devote of emotion.

"Um yeah, sorry." I mumbled as I handed her the money. I walked out hurriedly wanting to clear my head. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid I thought as I loaded the last of the groceries into my car. I got into the car and drove to the house. I was there in about a couple of minutes. I got out of the car and mumbled,

"I'm gonna go on a walk guys." Knowing that they could hear me perfectly. Maybe I could walk around and try and listen to see what's going on. The humans would surely be talking about it if something was out of place I thought as I started jogging to town.

Dean's Point Of View

"So I killed this guy." I said again.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

"What was wrong with him was he possessed or..." I said waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"I don't know. In my vision we didn't know for sure what was wrong with him" he muttered again. As we rode up to the city limits I could see a sign that said, "Welcome to Forks" and a bunch of crappy advertisements that pretty much summed up to "Once You Go Forks You Won't Go Back".

"I'm sure it was for a good reason." I said assuredly. The rest of the way was silent and that irked me. I was trying to understand the reason he didn't respond to my last comment. He didn't really think I could kill someone without absolutely knowing they were dangerous. I parked on the side of the street and we both got out of the car at the same time I slammed my door aggravated.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Nothing," I said trying to restrain my annoyance from showing in my voice. Sam looked at me and his eyes told me we'd deal with it later.

"Alright, what should we do first?" Sam said.

"Uh I don't know you're the one that brought us here so by all mean lead the way cowboy." I said gesturing with my hand. He laughed quietly and said,

"Ask around town; see if they think anything unusual has been going on."

"Okay I'll choose the first person." I said while looking around. Sam had gone back into the car and was rummaging around for something. When he came back he had to badges in his hand. I looked at the badge and read, "Jared Givens?"

"Yup and I'm your partner Frank Evens." Sam said nodding toward the town to go on trying to find someone.

"If I can find anyone in this – jesus! I can barley even see anything." I said staring out into the dense fog surrounding the town. Just then I could make out a walking figure on the other side of the street that caught my eye.

"Hey, um could you help me please?" I asked to the outline of the dark figure against the thick fog. The figure turned slowly and then walked over to us. As it got closer I could see it was a girl. And God was she beautiful. She had these deep butterscotch doe eyes that were framed with a thick set of lashes. Long mahogany hair that framed her heart shaped face and her lips were pink rosy color. Her skin though was very pale. It was like it was almost translucent. She cleared her throat and I realized what I must have looked like to her, just another guy ogling over her. I smiled at her sheepishly. She answered back with a stunning smile. Then she waved slightly and started to talk. Her voice was sweet and bell like.

"I'm Bella." I shook my head slightly trying to get out of the trance she put on me.

"Um hi I'm Jared Givens and this is my partner Frank Evens, U.S. Marshals." I said nodding towards Sam. She looked at me intensely and then stared at out badges. Why did I feel so weird in front of her it was like everything I was about to say just vanished.

"Oh, what's this about?"

"Uh have you noticed anything strange in your town?" Sam cut in.

"I... I don't think so." She said shakily. Why is it that when she sounded scared I wanted to wrap my hands around her waist and pull her tight to my chest to reassure her she would be alright? I barely even met this girl and I wanted her to like me so badly.

"Why what have you been seeing that's weird." I said

"Just people they've been acting different." She said looking around.

"So Bella do you know a guy uh about eighteen or older he'd have a thin scar right below his hairline. Do you know him?"

"He's not in trouble is he?" she asked.

"No no well not yet at least." I said.

"Yeah I know who he is Caleb Kripke's got a scar like that. But he's a good kid. He's up Aspen Way." she said pointing toward a road.

"Oh is he in your class?" I said slyly.

"No actually I'm twenty. It's just a small community." she explained. Yes, she's legal!

"Could you hold on a second I just need to make a call." I said.

"You can try but I doubt your gonna get a signal. I've been trying since this morning." she said anxiously

"I don't know what's happening but it's really starting to creep me out." her eyes flashing everywhere.


End file.
